Our love will be a legend
by NikkyGrey
Summary: Marauder's Era One-shot It's Valentine's Day in Hogwarts, and James Potter has decided he's going to forget Lily no matter what. Because Lily Evans, top of their class, she wouldn't say yes to someone like him... Would she?


******Hi!**_** This is my first english fanfic (well, my first story in english at all). I originally wrote this in spanish for Valentine's Day, but since I liked it so much, I decided to also post the english version, which I hope you like it. **_

_**I translate it myself, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you might find (if you do, feel free to tell me, so I can fix them, all of them ;) ). Also, I've realized there's some expressions in spanish that lose its meaning when translated to english (I think it works both ways, since I sometimes have some trouble understanding english expression), so if you have any problems while reading it, notify me as well.**_

_**Anyways, I'm going to finish this author's note here so you guys can read. Please don't forget to post your comments :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Nikky Grey.**_

_**PS: **_**Thanks a lot to TinyLibraryMouse for the**_** corrections :) **_**and also, the image used in this cover is not mine, it's 'James and Lily by ~TheAmazingJulio' (from DeviantART).**

* * *

**Our love will be a legend (translation):**

**Original title: **_**Nuestro amor será leyenda. **_**(based on Alejandro Sanz' song of the same name)**

**Written and translated by: Nikky Grey.**

It was a sunny February morning, and the big windows of History of Magic showed a bright blue sky, letting the students know that the rain season was finally over. Sunlight peeked through the glass, dimming the unnecessary candlelight.

It was a beautiful day indeed, but inside was a different story. The sky might've as well been gray, surrounded with somber, heavy clouds holding a torrential storm, for the difference that THAT would've done in professor Binns' monotone speech. If dead hadn't been able to stop him, neither would the weather changes.

Or Valentine's Day.

Truth be told, that day he seemed to be inspired- or as inspired as it gets in his case, at least- he was only halfway through the lesson and had already beat his own personal record of sleeping students.

Sixteen and counting.

The rest of six year's course seemed to be immersed in the usual lethargy. All, but the regular group of students whose responsibility were no far from obsession, and listened thoroughly to every single one of professor Binns' words, as if trying to rescue the notes required to pass the exams from the deadly boring monologue.

Between those students was certain green eyed redhead that wrote everything down with unbreakable concentration, despite the raucous snoring of her friends. The expression on her angelical face would've had anyone fooled into believing she was entangled in a fierce fight against a death eater.

A few rows behind her was a boy so bored, that in that same moment he seriously considered going to fight Voldemort himself, with no wand, just so he wouldn't have to stand another hour of martyrdom- Though that was only one of the shallow topics that went through his mind, and that didn't seem to eclipse, as fantastic and inviting that was, the main idea of his internal struggle.

_Don't look at her, Prongs, don't look at her, don't look at her_, he told himself, holding on to the board, the translucent professor and his lecture as if it were the most interesting thing on earth. He wasn't going to look at her.

Again.

He wasn't going to, he wasn't…

_Damn it, I did it again._

His eyes wandered through her long red hair, tied in a low ponytail. They went down her nape, her long, slim neck and the line of her shoulders. He could imagine her face with such clarity, even with his eyes closed, even in the dark, even in his dreams. It was engraved to his mind, painfully carved on it, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't forget those big, almond shaped eyes, nor those long eyelashes, nor those lips…

A snore from his right abruptly cut off his thoughts, meaning Sirius had finally fallen asleep.

He smiled. They both had been training until late night hours, in a desperate attempt of the captain –and unsuccessful, by the way- of getting the terrified new member of their Quidditch team used to the action of an actual game. The thing had lasted until pass ten, when the seven year student had finally decided to give up.

And even without the exhaustion, the fact that he was still awake by that time of the class didn't stop being astounding. Scary even, if he asked Remus- The only one left conscious of the four, besides him.

However, if he realized what he was doing –which was highly likely- he would also tell him that he was unbelievably predictable. All the Marauders seemed to be aware that he liked Lily, even though he wouldn't admit it, not even to his best friends.

He had liked her since first year- Or at least, he couldn't remember a day he hadn't- but he was also aware of the fact that Lily Evans, first of the class, Head Girl and future… Well, whatever she was going to do after that –He couldn't imagine her anywhere besides Hogwarts' halls, with an armload of books on her grasp- THAT girl, she would never say yes to someone like** him**.

Not like he was willing to give up, though. James Potter** never** gave up, but… After being turned down so many times, even the all mighty Prongs was beginning to have second thoughts. He had never asked her straight forward, he had never actually meant it, but her cold, sarcastic answers had hurt as much as a real rejection should.

And in spite of that, he was still incapable of not staring at her like a total idiot.

She probably had plans for Valentine's Day. Most likely reading, or something of the sort. Even_ he_ had plans. He was going to Hogsmeade with… Er, well…

Never mind. She was blond, with blue eyes, French accent, a smoking body that could cause anyone a heart attack, and was the most opposite he had found to the owner of his sorrows- He didn't mean with that that Lily's body wasn't smoking… And it definitely wasn't like he had realized that either.

Of course not.

Anyways, the point was, he had a date, and it wasn't right to be staring another girl when he already had a date- Just like it wasn't used to keep pretending that he'd understand the class at some point, especially when he had never tried to on the first place. Being that conclusion made, he crossed his arms on his desk and rested on them his head, ready to get the redhead of his mind- At least while he took a much needed nap.

But his dreams were of no escape, like the usually were, and by the time the bell rang and he lazily stood from his desk, followed by his mates, his eyes were glued on Lily Evans, the only coherent thought in his mind being how different that girl was from the one he was going to spend the day with.

…

"Prongs, you're staring at her again."

"What?" The raven haired boy jumped, returning to earth just in time to find a couple of gray eyes looking right at him.

Sirius shook his head with fake seriousness, breaking his act when he reached for more roasted potatoes to eat.

"You're screwed, mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Lily, you were staring at her."

"I was not!" he protested.

"You were. Did you hear a single word I said?"

"Well, I…" He was sure it was something related to booze, or girls, or his new motorcycle. Padfoot loved to rant about his motorcycle, and girls, and fire whiskey.

Or drinking fire whiskey while going to some hot girl's house on his motorcycle. Any of those things sounded like something he would choose as a conversation subject.

"Yes, I think I remember now… Wait, I'm trying to put it together… I remember something about Snivellus, yes… And some Valentine's letter you wanted to give?"

"You want to give Snape a love letter?" Peter asked, his usual innocence speaking, and Remus laughed.

"Yes, Wormtail" Sirius solemnly declared "I've decided that today Snivellus Snape will finally know of my deepest, darkest wishes" he winked at his friends "Though I don't think he will be ready for my wonderful being."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the poor fellow passed out."

"Me, alone and shirtless in some dark, green dungeon, under the depths of night?" He described, filling the Marauders' heads with images they would've rather not have. "I would make his dreams come true!"

"His nightmares, most likely. Though thanks for the picture." Remus sarcastically snapped, without taking his eyes of the book he was reading.

"Don't lie, Moony. I saw you checking me out the other day." Sirius retorted.

"You had something in your teeth and I was wondering whether to tell you or not."

"So that's why McGonagall was looking at me so much! I thought she had finally admitted her undeniable feelings towards me…"

"Is there someone in this school that in your opinion, oh wise old Sirius Black, oh God between us mortals, isn't drooling for you?" Remus satirized, passing the page.

"Of course! There's James. He's drooling for Lily. Though you don't trick me, Prongs" he smirked "I know you will never forget me."

"I'm not drooling for Lily"

"He hasn't denied the first part!" Peter joked.

"He can't deny something so blatantly obvious. But seriously, mate, are you ever going to tell her you've being in love with her for uncountable centuries?"

"I'm not…"

"He spent the whole History class staring at her" Remus said.

"And Transfigurations" Peter added.

"Not to mention Defense Against the Da…"

"We got the point" James abruptly cut off "But you've misunderstood everything."

Remus and Sirius both stared at him with skeptic expressions. Peter frowned, confused.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Moony. I'm not in love with her, I don't like her, and I wasn't staring at her. I just… Turned my head in any random direction and, Bam! She's there. It is not my fault." He slowly explained.

"Right, and I have a picture of McGonagall hidden under my mattress…"

"You what, mister Black?"

Sirius froze, turning to the left to find nothing more and nothing less than Minerva McGonagall, who stared at him with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, while his friends did their best to hide their laughter.

"Me? Well, I…" he stuttered, and then he gave her one of his best smiles "I was just commenting how beautiful you look today, professor."

"I don't doubt that, mister Black" the woman glared at him for a while, and then sighed, rolling her eyes "Just… Keep your comments to yourself, would you? Or next time I will take points out of your house."

"See? Crazy about me." He smugly said once she was gone.

"If she is, she hides it pretty well" Remus pointed out.

"Hide it? But if it's totally evident!" The four of them raised and left the Great Hall. They had been given the day off to go to Hogsmeade, but only James and Sirius were going.

"I think he's delusional" James said, touching Sirius' forehead with the back of his hand as if looking for a fever.

"I'm starting to think there was something on the food."

"Your words hurt" Sirius dramatized, pushing James' hand away from him and returning to the old subject as if nothing had happened "So, are you going to tell Evans? She's going to town today."

"I didn't know she had a date." He simply said, ignoring the jealousy his words had brought. He didn't have the right to be jealous, especially when he was going with someone too. She had the right to be with whoever she wanted, right?

But he couldn't help the relief that washed over him when his friend explained:

"Actually, I think she's going with some friends."

"In any case,_ you do_ have someone" Remus stated "Esméralda, remember?"

"Right" Esméralda!* That was her name! How had him forgotten something like that? Her parents had to work on a jewelry store or something.

"You could always dump her…"

"Wormtail!" Sirius' eyebrows rose until they reached the root of his long, black hair. He had spoken so loud that everyone going upstairs had stopped to look at them "I didn't know that side of you. It's scary."

Peter shrugged, his cheeks red.

"I'm just saying, if you like Lily, it's mean to keep Esméralda's hopes up."

Well, that was true, James had to admit it. It wasn't necessary to be that cruel, and maybe if he told her now she would still had time to find another date…

Wait a second; was he really thinking in asking her? That was ridiculous. He would never tell Lily the truth- Plus, declaring your feelings in Valentine's Day was way pass clichéd.

No, he told himself, as he and Sirius said goodbye to the other half of the group and headed to town. He would never go that low, not James Potter.

"Don't get drunk and make us go pick you up again" Was all Remus said as goodbye.

"You always have to spoil everything" Sirius replied.

"Having to drag two blubbering messes that can't choose between vomiting, whining, sleeping or rambling is not exactly fun either." He made a reflective pause "Well, more rambling than usual"

"We love you too, Moony!" James yelled –as he was by this point too far to be heard in a normal voice- and blew an exaggerated kiss on his direction that made his friend roll his eyes.

"There it is, pure nonsense."

James laughed, and they both left the school grounds, towards a Hogsmeade that greeted them bathed in sunlight as it rarely was- Especially when most of the times you go there is by sneaking out in the middle of the night.

No, he repeated himself, as he tried to remember the name of the placed he and Esméralda had agreed to meet- Which wasn't easy, considering he hadn't been able to remember her name on the first place- Lily would never know.

Prongs' secret would die with him.

…

"_Thes _place's _amazen, _don't you think_ suh_, James_?" _the blond asked, looking around with sparkling eyes the exaggeratedly cheesy restaurant with pink paper-cut hearts hanging everywhere, lace tablecloths and tea sets with floral prints they were currently in.

For the boy, that had to be the living image of hell, but he kept that comment to himself and nodded. As he pretty much had done with anything else she said.

"It's such _uh _nice _enviggomeng_, and _suh ggomanticg_…"

"Yes."

"I can't _believeh thegge's_ a _placeh_ like _thes_ in a town so gaunt like _thes_ one.

"Me neither."

Next, Esméralda proceeded to tell him something about a girl from her class that would never believe her when she told her she had been there with him.

Or something like that. It was hard to tell with that bloody accent.

_Well,_ he thought, _my friends won't believe __**me**__ either._

Even the tea was cheesy.

The minutes went by and he wasn't sure in what point he stopped understanding what she was saying, but he didn't even bother in nodding anymore.

Where was Lily? Certainly not in a place like this one. He couldn't imagine anyone, less her, wanting to be in a place of the sort.

Well, except Esméralda, of course.

Would she be at Honneydukes? Lily loved sweets, she had probably gone there, or maybe to The Three Brooms…

"James?" jolting, he focused his attention on his companion again "_Agge _you _okey?_"

"Ehm… I'm… Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine, why?"

"You sehmed… Distggacted."

"It's nothing, don't worry" he reassured her, winking and smiling at her as well. Esméralda, as if nothing, went back to her rambling, and it didn't take long for him, that wasn't exactly the 'focus on the same thing for long periods of time' kind of guy, to go back to his aimless wandering through the deep, mysterious lands of his subconscious.

When he came back, minutes later, the girl kept talking. He didn't understand why he had bothered in answering; she didn't seem to mind talking for them both.

Merlin, did she talk! She must had had three hours talking nonstop- At the least. Didn't her throat hurt yet? Intrigued, he glanced at his watch, what time was already?

Twenty minutes. It had only passed twenty minutes. It took longer to actually arrive at Hogsmeady, and still, he didn't remember the journey there feeling as one of professor's Binns lecturs.

_Yes,_ he thought, resigned, _it's_ _going to 'buh' a looooooong 'dayeh'_…

…

Evening turned into night, and James and his date were walking on the path of Hogsmeade, making the way back to the castle.

To say that it had being the most boring date of his life was an understanding. Vaguely, he wondered if it had been that bad for Padfoot… Then he remembered that, being his friend, he would've most likely find an acceptable replacement in case the original prospect ended out in deception.

And according to statistics, he was probably snogging said_ prospect_ at that same moment in some dark, small alley.

He glanced at Esméralda. She was pretty, really pretty. As long as she kept her mouth closed, and even if she didn't, any man would be more than ecstatic of having the chance of having her against one of those dark alley's walls.

And for the way she looked at him, for the way she smiled knowingly and nervously placed her hair behind her ear, it was obvious she wanted it too. For the way she furtively looked the most hidden corners in town, in search for the right place, it was impossible to misunderstand what she was thinking. In any other occasion, James Potter would've been more than happy of satisfy her demands. But that day…

"James, I had so much fun _todaeh_" she whispered, once she had chosen the placed she considered perfect, and she playfully pulled him by the hand, like a child playing a prank.

"Yes,me too" he lied, saying one of the most complete sentences he had said all night.

She was only a few inches away from him, her hands tangled around his neck.

The simple idea of touching her made him nauseous. Because every time his lips touched hers, he would be thinking of Lily. Every time his hands ran up and down her waist, it would be Lily's waist. The hair he would mess up would be red instead of yellow, and green would be the eyes that stared at him deeply.

They were green, a beautiful green, and the smile that graced her plump lips didn't belong to a French woman, but an English one, with the face full of freckles, a face he couldn't stop watching.

Yet, he kissed her, even thought every fiber of his body was telling him not to, and it was Lily the one he kissed, and he kissed her over and over again, even if it was just in his head. He was being a girl, and he knew it. He knew he was being cheesy, and corny, and all those things a guy shouldn't be. He had to forget Evans, he had to do it some time. Six years of stupidity had been more than enough…

Because that's what it was, stupid. It was ridiculous, idiotic, torturing and foolish. A sickness that was keeping him from functioning properly.

His love was a disease.

Wait, **love?**

The spell broke and he stood there, frozen, his lips just mere inches from Esméralda's neck.

"Is something wggong, James?"

Love? Was that the word he had chosen? Was that what he felt for her?

"James?"

The boy raised his head, stepping away from the blond. No, he couldn't do it. He was…

"I'm sorry, Esme" he said distractedly, and he went to the street, leaving a very confused girl behind, way too stunned to follow him or even ask him to come back.

He was… He was in love with Lily.

How had he not realized it before? Even his friends had! The Marauders had being trying to tell him in a thousand different ways.

He was in love.

He smiled, messing his already messed up hair in a nervous tick. No, he couldn't forget her, he never would. How had he even thought it was possible?

He loved her.

As distracted as he was with his new realization, he didn't notice the figure coming out of the nearest store until they both crashed and she yelped in surprised, not having seen him before either.

"Sorry!" He rushed to say, holding her by the shoulders.

Then he saw who he was, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Lily?" the redhead was frowning at him, a Honneydukes' bag in her hand , and he stepped away from her fast as if he had just been burned.

"What's wrong with you now, Potter?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and the girl quirked an eyebrow.

"They gave us permission to come, remember?"

"Right" he wanted to facepalm himself. Between all the possible questions, he had to come with_ that_ one? Of course, he wasn't expecting to find her at _that _same moment, but…

"How's Valentine's Day?" Lily asked.

"W-what?" she sighed. She seemed puzzled by his behavior, and at the same time… Amused.

He thought he saw a glint of amusement in her suspicious eyes.

"I said, how's Valentine's Day? Shouldn't you be out there somewhere with some stunning brunette?"

_Blond, actually_, he thought, but decided to keep that to himself.

"It didn't end well" he admitted, and half smiled "And your perfect bookworm with lady-like manners?"

"Very funny, Potter" she reprimanded him, thought the corners of her lips twitched a little, as if she was fighting the laughter.

The lips he had just 'kissed'… He decided to keep that to himself to, and pushed that back to the corner of his mind.

"I didn't have a date" she continued, shrugging, and smiled "But Diane and Marlene threatened me with burning my books if I didn't come."

He smiled too, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach when her face lit up.

"Sounds like a powerful threat."

"It is, thought I haven't had a bad time. Who did you come with?"

"Esméralda Malzieu" He tried not to seem shocked with the fact he had been able to remember her full name.

She, on the other side, couldn't hide her amazement.

"Really? The whole year is drooling for her! She agreed to go out with _you_?"

"You don't have to be so honest, Evans" He joked, and she shrugged again.

"It's just surprising, that's all." Something in his expression most had wake her concern, because her face softened when she said "Was your date that bad?"

"Wha- Oh, well…" He didn't think it was fair to blame it all on Esme, even though she wasn't exactly the most pleasant of companies. He was more than aware that her endless talking wouldn't have been problem at all in any other time "Actually, it was my fault."

"Is that so?"

"I have… My head somewhere else these days" He explained, unconsciously messing his hair.

"What's her name?"

"E-excuse me?" Lily was smiling.

"The girl that has you so distracted, what's her name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Potter, we've known each other for a long time" she replied, arms crossed "You hadn't made any sarcastic remark or tried to hit on me in the five minutes we've been talking, not to mention you just ruined your date with one of the hottest _and _easiest girls in our year just because _'you were somewhere else'. _If that doesn't mean something's wrong with you, I don't know what would.

Nervously, he messed his hair one more time, and half smiled, incapable of taking his eyes of her. Seconds later, he realized how surreal it all was. Lily was there, right in front of him, holding his stare with real curiosity, eager to know who was the girl he couldn't get off his head, without knowing it was actually her.

And nothing mattered, just that she was there.

"Somebody I've known for a long time" He said. It was the closest he had been to tell her the true, the closest he would be that night, when they both looked into each others' eyes and silence took hold.

It was obvious she had figured it out. She was the smartest girl of her class, probably of the whole school. Something so obvious wasn't going to go unseen by her.

But it wasn't just that. For just a second, probably less than that, he thought he saw something in her eyes, something that mean she felt the same too. Just for a second, so fast, so swift, that he told himself later it was just his imagination. And it had to be.

Because Lily Evans would never correspond him… Right?

"I hope you tell her someday" Her voice was almost a whisper, and it sounded so fragile…

Was it possible she felt the same too?

He was paralyzed in place, incapable of making any coherent statement, and even if he did, his throat was too dry to pronounce it.

Lily spoke again, slightly uncomfortable:

"Well, I better leave. My friends most be waiting for me" She smiled one last time, and she turned around to leave "See you tomorrow, Potter."

_She's leaving, say something, anything! Stop her, do something, Potter, NOW!_

"Lily!" he called her, surprised he was able to make any sound at all. The redhead stopped, confused, and turned around.

He smiled and playfully winked at her, like he always did when he was trying to annoy her.

"Happy Valentine's day, Evans." He waited for her to roll her eyes and leave.

Instead, she smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, James."

…

"How was it with Malzieu" asked Sirius that night on the common room, collapsing on one of the chairs next to the fire and stretching unceremoniously. It was already late, and Peter and Remus had gone to bed, but he couldn't.

James, sitting in front of his friend, just shrugged.

"And you?" Sirius shrugged as well.

"Been better" He sank more into the couch, smiling, and placed his elbow in the armrest, placing his head in his hand "Seems like it wasn't the best of Valentines, was it?"

"I've never liked commercial holidays" he answered, his eyes stuck on the fireplace's flames, even though his mind was in a complete different place.

In those Hogsmeade's streets, where a green eyed redhead had smiled at him after saying his name.

He felt his friend staring at him, and he could almost see his puzzled expression when he said:

"Prongs?"

"Yes, Padfoot?" he asked, raising and eyebrow.

Said boy seemed about to say something, but at the end, he just shook his head, yawning loudly.

"Nothing, never mind. I'm going to bed" he announced, standing. James nodded, and listened to his steps as he went upstairs, and the noice their bedroom door made when Sirius closed it behind him.

Alone again, the boy wondered if it was possible that what he had seen in Lily's eyes had really been there. That sparkle in her eyes, that fragility in her voice, was it possible?

Lilly Evans, Head Girl, first of her class, could she possibly be in love with him too? Like him, at least?

He shook his head, that was nonsense. His mind was seeing things; he had already seen how vivid his hallucinations could be in that alley…

That's what it all had been. Just an hallucination.

And however, one part of him couldn't stop believing it had being true. That part of him that didn't give up, that was firmly convince that someday, at some moment and some place, Lily Evans, the smartest girl he knew, would say yes.

He got on his feet, incapable of repress the smile on his lips and aware he was probably offering the dumbest aspect in the whole world. He needed to sleep, and tomorrow he would be back to being the same old Prongs.

But today, today he would believe he was close to get it. To get the redhead of his dreams, the girl he loved, the one he had always loved and always will.

He collapsed on the bed. For today, just because it was the only day of the year you were allowed to be a complete idiot, he would believe his love was being returned.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

_Just for one day_, he thought, before falling into sweet unconsciousness, into that fantasy land where imagination collided with reality in a breathtaking mixture of colors and figures.

And in his dream, his love would be a legend. An epic story generations would talk about for centuries to come, the story of how James Potter, after years and years of struggle, finally conquered the love of his live.

Because nothing would stopped him. He was James Potter, for Merlin's sake! James Potter _never _gave up. No matter how impossible it seemed. Someday he would change Lily's expression; he would get the girl to change her mind for real, to really return his feelings, and not just in his vivid imagination.

But just for that day, he would let himself believe his dreams would soon come true.

* * *

***Esmeralda (in french, _Esméralda_) means "Emerald" in spanish. Her lastname, Malzieu, is actually taken from one of my favorite french writers, Mathias Malzieu.**


End file.
